ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel’s The Avenging Spider-Man
The Avenging Spider-Man (also entitled Marvel’s The Avenging Spider-Man) is an upcoming action-adventure game developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, based on the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. Set to release worldwide on September 6, 2019, the game is a sequel to the (which was relased about one year after this one) and centers on a new storyline featuring Spider-Man and the Avengers. Gameplay Along with the same gameplay of the previous game, The Avenging Spider-Man features new playable characters along with Spider-Man, including the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, Hawkeye and Hulk), each of them with his/her unique traits and abilities. Once again, Mary Jane Watson and Miles Morales are also playable in key parts of the game, but this time in their new superhero forms of Firestar and Kid Arachnid respectively. Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel is also playable in the game. Similarly to Batman: Arkham Knight, the game includes a "Dual Play" system, in which players can seamlessly switch control of Spider-Man to one of his allies during certain events of the game: the Avengers, Firestar, Ms. Marvel, or Kid Arachnid while in FreeFlow Combat, which the player enters when they have accumulated an uninterrupted combat-streak. Each successful, uninterrupted attack adds to the player's combat score, which carries over between each controlled character, and unlocks double-team takedowns on opponents at higher scores. Players can also stop by the Avengers Tower, where they can play and replay missions and manually switch the characters to explore the open world areas. Multiplayer Battle Also, as in certain action games (like Shadow the Hedgehog), the game features a Multiplayer battle campaign for 2-4 players. Players can either compete individually against each other or in teams of two. Premise One year after the defeats of Mr. Negative and Doctor Octopus and aunt May’s death, Peter Parker continues his career as Spider-Man as he is invited by Tony Stark to join the Avengers. While he also carries on the new responsibility of becoming a mentor to Miles Morales (who now operates as Kid Arachnid after being bitten by a radioactive spider which escaped Oscorp), Peter also resumes his relationship with Mary Jane Watson, who discovers her own true origins as an Inhuman descendant when a cloud of Terrigen Mist, the formula which awakens the powers of Inhumans, awakens her Pyrokinetic powers and leads her to a new superhero life as Firestar. Spider-Man will soon find himself in need of learning more about teamwork when the Mad Titan Thanos arrives on Earth longing to recruit villainous metahumans from Earth (including Doctor Octopus) and brainwash them as new members of his new Black Order and commit the genocide of Inhumans. Peter and Mary Jane eventually take their mission seriously when they learn further of what is happening to their friend Harry Osborn, who seems to be a key for Thanos' plans. Characters Playable Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal (in main story) and Tara Strong (as a young Peter in the prologue)) - a 24-year-old research scientist, who gained superhuman abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. He becomes a new member of the Avengers and a scientist working for Stark Industries. * Firestar / Mary Jane Watson (voiced by Laura Bailey (in main story) and Mae Whitman (as a young Mary Jane in the prologue)) - Parker’s love interest and a intrepid Daily Bugle reporter. Following exposure to the Terrigen Mist, she is revealed to be an Inhuman with Fight and Pyrokinetic abilities. She eventually takes on the aliases of Firestar, on which she sports a Inhuman suit of Kree technology (provided for her by Carol Danvers), her hair bursts in flames and her eyes ignite sunlight (similar to Starfire in DC Comics). Like Parker, she becomes a member of the Avengers. * Avengers - A group composed of Earth's mightiest superheroes who dedicate their lives protecting their world from several threats which no hero can fight alone. ** Captain America / Steve Rogers (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He is one of Parker’s mentors. ** Iron Man / Tony Stark (voiced by Mick Wingert) - A leader and benefactor of the Avengers, and the CEO of Stark Industries who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. He is also Parker's new boss and one of his mentors. ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - An Avenger, a highly trained spy, and a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is Parker’s trainer and one of his mentors. ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - An Avenger and former U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA was fused with that of Kree scientist Mar-Vell during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is also Kamala Khan's superhero idol and inspiration and has a close relationship with Rogers. *** Goose - A Flerken, an house cat-based alien with a pocket dimension inside her body, and Danvers' pet. ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - An Avenger and a redeemed petty thief who reemerged as a hero and prodigy of Pym Industries, becoming the next Ant-Man after Doctor Hank Pym. ** Thor (voiced by Travis Willingham) - An Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton (voiced by Troy Baker) - An Avenger, agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. and master archer. ** Hulk / Bruce Banner (voiced by Fred Tatasciore (as Hulk), and (as Bruce Banner)) - An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. * Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - Parker’s protégé and a teenager from Queens who became a new younger version of Spider-Man after being bitten by a lab spider which was accidentally broken out of Oscorp by Mary Jane in the previous game. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - Morales’ next door neighbor and a 13-year-old young Inhuman girl who developed the abilities of Size/Shape shifting and Healing factor after exposing herself to the Terrigen Mist on Earth and she uses them to take up the persona of her childhood idol Carol Danvers' former alter-ego and to protect her homestead from its criminal underworld. She becomes Watson’s own protégée and Morales’ closest partner. * Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Commissioner Stacy's 13-year-old daughter and one of Kamala's best friends, who are the only two of her friends aware of Kamala's secret life as Ms. Marvel (and also of Spider-Man's identity of Peter Parker). She appears as a supporting playable character in the main story, being playable in key moments of the game (like how Mary Jane Watson and Miles Morales were in the previous game), and becomes playable in the DLC chapter "Webslinging Buddies" as Ghost Spider. * Araña / Anya Corazon (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Watson's 12-year-old surrogate sister whose parents were killed during an Oscorp lab accident and one of Kamala's best friends, who are the only two of her friends aware of Kamala's secret life as Ms. Marvel (and also of Spider-Man's identity of Peter Parker). She appears as a supporting playable character in the main story, being playable in key moments of the game (like how Mary Jane Watson and Miles Morales were in the previous game), and becomes playable in the DLC chapter "Webslinging Buddies" as Araña. DLC Characters * Guardians of the Galaxy - A group of alien heroes from different planets who came together to protect the universe from any threat they are called to stand against. They are also close allies to the Avengers and are playable in DLC chapter "Don't Stop Believin’" ** Star-Lord / Peter Quill (voiced by Josh Keaton) - The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy who was abducted from Earth as a child by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers before being rescued and raised by Yondu Udonta. ** Gamora (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - A member of the Guardians, an orphan from an alien world who seeks redemption for her past crimes. She is also Quill's lover and closest teammate. ** Rocket Raccoon (voiced by James Patrick Stuart in a Cockney accent) - A member of the Guardians who is a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter and mercenary, and is a master of weapons and battle tactics. ** Drax the Destroyer (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A member of the Guardians and warrior in search of vengeance against Thanos for killing his family. ** Yondu Udonta (voiced by Townsend Coleman) - A blue-skinned Centaurian bandit who is a fatherly figure to Quill, and a member of the Guardians. Similar to Michael Rooker's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yondu's primary weapon is a self-propelled arrow which he can control through whistling. ** Mantis (voiced by Hynden Walch) - A naïve but innocent member of the Guardians with empathic powers. ** Groot (voiced by Travis Willingham) - A member of the Guardians who is a tree-like humanoid and is Rocket's primary partner. * Black Panther / T'Challa (voiced by James C. Mathis III) - An Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb, a mystical plant composed of Vibranium. * Black Cat / Felicia Hardy (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - A former love interest and ally of Spider-Man and a reformed master thief who becomes a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and spy. She is playable alongside Winter Soldier and Punisher in the DLC chapter "Cold Claws" * Winter Soldier / James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (voiced by Troy Baker) - A pardoned enhanced assassin and Rogers' ally and best friend, who reemerged brainwashed after being thought killed in action during World War II. He appears as his younger self in portraits of Rogers' office and in a flashback sequence on which Rogers tells Parker and Watson about having fought the Devil's Breath infestation during World War II. He is playable alongside Black Cat and Punisher as Winter Soldier in the DLC chapter "Cold Claws". * The Punisher / Frank Castle (voiced by Steve Blum) - A vigilante who aims to fight the criminal underworld by any means necessary, no matter how lethal the results. He is playable alongside Black Cat and Winter Soldier in the DLC chapter "Cold Claws". * Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova (voiced by Nichole Elise) - An international mercenary and head of Sable International. She is one of the two core playable characters (along with Nebula) in the DLC chapter "Silver and Steel", on which she sports an special exo-suit based on the one worn in the comics. * Nebula (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - A blue skinned alien cyborg and an adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as siblings. She is one of the two core playable characters (along with Silver Sable) in the DLC chapter "Silver and Steel", on which she sports an special exo-suit based on the one worn in the comics. * Venom / Eddie Brock (voiced by Troy Baker as Eddie Brock and Dave Fennoy as Venom) - A former investigative journalist of Daily Bugle who was fired by J. Jonah Jameson for attempting to expose Carlton Drake. He becomes the host of an alien symbiote, Venom, which imbues him with super-human abilities as long as they share the same body. Supporting / Non-Playable Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. - A espionage, special law-enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency allied to the Avengers which often deals with paranormal and superhuman threats. ** Nick Fury (voiced by Chi McBride) - The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who originally recruited the Avengers and continues to be a mentor and benefactor for the team. ** Maria Hill (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - A high-ranking agent with S.H.I.E.L.D. who works closely with Nick Fury. She is also the Avengers' closest adviser and supporter. ** Phil Coulson (voiced by Clark Gregg) - An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who oversees many of the division's field operations. ** Jane Foster (voiced by Catherine Taber) - A S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist and Thor's love interest. ** Commissioner George Stacy (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - The head of the New York City Police Department who is working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** Yuri Watanabe (voiced by Tara Platt) - A captain in the New York Police Department (NYPD) allied to Spider-Man and a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. under Stacy's tutelage. ** Henry "Hank" Pym (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - Lang's mentor and a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, entomologist, and physicist who became the original Ant-Man after discovering the subatomic particles which make the transformation possible. * Inhuman Royal Family - A group of Inhumans, a race of altered human beings who were the result of experiments on ancient humans by the extraterrestrial race, the Kree, embedding into their genetic code the potential to transform and acquire superhuman abilities through a process known as Terrigenesis, who serve as the governing body of Attilan. ** Black Bolt (voiced by Nolan North) - The Head of the Inhuman Royal Family who is the King of Attilan, whose voice can cause destruction with the slightest whisper. While he cannot speak with his mouth, he still speaks with humans and Inhumans through Telepathy. ** Medusa (voiced by Catherine Taber) - The wife of Black Bolt and Queen of Attilan, who has the ability to control and move her hair. ** Karnak (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - Black Bolt's cousin and closest adviser, who can "see the fault in all things", avoiding errors, and acts as the Royal Family's strategist and philosopher. ** Crystal (voiced by Tara Strong) - Medusa's sister, the Princess of Attilan and the youngest member of the Royal Family, who has the ability to control the elements of Earth, Water, Fire and Air. *** Lockjaw (vocals provided by Dee Bradley Baker) - Crystal's companion as well as the "family dog" and teleporter of the Inhuman Royal Family. ** Gorgon (voiced by Dave Fennoy) - Black Bolt's cousin and the leader of Attilan's Royal Guard, who can generate seismic waves with his cattle-like hooves. * Virginia "Pepper" Potts (voiced by Erin Torpey) - Stark's wife and fellow executive at Stark Industries. She is Parker's supervisor. * Happy Hogan (voiced by Kevin Smith) - J. Jonah Jameson's replacement as host of the podcast "Just the Facts with J. Jonah Jameson" (later renamed "The Happy Hour Report"). He worships the Avengers as well as Spider-Man. * Betty Brant (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - The current chief edittor of Daily Bugle and Watson's cheerful, supportive boss who praises superheroes like Spider-Man and the Avengers. She also has a crush on Thor. * Cassandra "Cassie" Lang (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Lang's 6-year-old daughter who has a good relationship with the Avengers. * Anna Watson (voiced by Misty Lee) - Mary Jane's aunt and Aunt May's best friend who is supportive with her niece's relationship with Peter and their roles as heroes. Villains / Bosses * Thanos (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - An intergalactic tyrant from Titan who is out to recruit Earth’s villains to form his new Black Order and impose his will on all of reality, wanting to "re-balance the universe" by committing the genocide of Inhumans, whom he sees as a real threat to his plans. ** Exile / Victor Kohl (voiced by Sam Witwer) - A treacherous rogue Inhuman with the abilities to teleport and harness Darkforce. He is the leader of Thanos' new Black Order and a warlord whose troubled past with humans caused him to believe that humans must perish and should not co-exist with Inhumans. ** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (voiced by William Salyers) - The incarcerated owner of Octavius Industries and Parker's former employer, who worked to perfect prosthetic limb technology until their grant funding was shut down by Norman Osborn. He became Doctor Octopus after attaching four mechanical appendages to his back, using an intra-cranial neural network to connect them to his nervous system. He returns in the game as a reluctant servant to Thanos and member of his new Black Order. ** Amora the Enchantress (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - A seductive powerful sorceress and a Asgardian exile who is a close enemy to the female Avengers. She is Thanos' loyal supporter and member of the new Black Order. ** Dark Goblin / Harry Osborn (voiced by Scott Porter) - Parker and Watson's childhood best friend and Norman Osborn's son who had disappeared on a long European holiday, and was revealed to be diagnosed with the same degenerative genetic disease which killed his mother and was kept in a holding tank of his father's secret lab with a Symbiotic substance until a cure could be found for his condition. He is discovered and captured by Thanos to be brainwashed as Dark Goblin, a Goblin-like Symbiote monster, and becomes a member of the new Black Order. ** Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - The head of Hydra, a terrorist Nazi group formed in the World War II to rule over humanity by any means, and Captain America's arch-nemesis. He is a reluctant member of Thanos' new Black Order. ** Yon-Rogg (voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - Danvers' long time sworn nemesis, a ruthless Kree warrior and former commander of the now-defunct Starforce. He is a member of Thanos' new Black Order and seeks the genocide of Earth's humans, whom he holds responsible for destroying the Kree Empire's planet of Hala by unleashing the Devil's Breath virus in the planet. ** The Other (voiced by Steven Blum) - Thanos's vizier, the commander of the Chitauri and the "oracle" of the new Black Order. ** Raymond Warren (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A crimminal scientist who is working for Thanos and is the creator of the Mad Titan's Titanian Jackals. ** Corvus Glaive (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - The leader of the original Black Order who wields a glaive which can cut through materials as strong as Vibranium. He appears in the game's prologue accompanying Thanos and the members of the Black Order in the first attempt to retrieve the Tesseract until they were fought against by the Avengers. He was killed by Captain America. ** Proxima Midnight (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - A member of the original Black Order and Thanos' fearsome warrior who wields a three-pronged spear in battle. She appears in the game's prologue accompanying Thanos and the members of the Black Order in the first attempt to retrieve the Tesseract until they were fought against by the Avengers. She was killed by Black Widow and Hawkeye. ** Ebony Maw (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - The torturer of the original Black Order who uses his telekinetic powers in order to capture and torture his victims. He appears in the game's prologue accompanying Thanos and the members of the Black Order in the first attempt to retrieve the Tesseract until they were fought against by the Avengers. He was killed by Iron Man. ** Cull Obsidian - The strongest among the original Black Order members who wields a pair of battle gauntlets to fight his enemies. He appears in the game's prologue accompanying Thanos and the members of the Black Order in the first attempt to retrieve the Tesseract until they were fought against by the Avengers. He was killed by Hulk. * Norman Osborn (voiced by Mark Rolston) - The corrupt CEO of Oscorp and Mayor of New York. He is currently facing trouble in covering his corrupt actions when his son is brainwashed by Thanos. * Hammerhead (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - A fearsome Maggia mobster. * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (voiced by Travis Willingham) - Spider-Man's longtime foe and a powerful maniacal crimelord in New York. * J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by John DiMaggio) - The retired editor of Daily Bugle who begun his own podcast called "Just the Facts with J. Jonah Jameson" and controversally criticizes Spider-Man. His career is ruined when New York citizens grew more interested in Kamala Khan's fanfic website than in Jameson's podcast. He is eventually arrested when Spider-Man catches him trying to murder Kamala and her friends Gwen and Anya in front of witnesses. DLC Villains / Bosses * Ronan the Accuser (voiced by Jonathan Adams) - An avid Kree fanatic whose family was killed in the Kree-Nova War. He refuses to heed his Empire's peace treaty with the Nova Corps of Xandar and embarks on a genocidal campaign against all Xandarians, eventually becoming a reluctant servant to Thanos so that his plans are successful. ** Korath the Pursuer (voiced by Dave Fennoy) - A Kree allied to Ronan who is a feared intergalactic hunter. * Erik Killmonger / N'Jadaka (voiced by Khary Payton) - A Wakandan exile and former U.S. black-ops soldier who seeks to overthrow T'Challa, with his own opinion on how Wakanda should be ruled. * Riot (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - The ruthless tyrannical ruler of the Symbiotes and leader of the invasion force on Earth. ** Carlton Drake (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - The corrupt head of the Life Foundation who is experimenting on the Symbiotes. In order to retrieve the one bonded by Brock, he eventually bonds to the alpha Symbiote known as Riot. Flashback Characters, Cameos and Mentions * May Parker (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Peter's deceased aunt who died in the end of the previous game's story. She appears in the story's prologue looking after a young Peter while having a meeting with Mary Jane and her aunt Anna until they witnessed Thanos' invasion being stopped by the Avengers in their first teamwork. Hers and Uncle Ben's graves can be visited by Spider-Man and the Avengers during the hubs of the game. * Ben Parker - Peter's deceased uncle who died eight years before the events of the previous game's story. His and Aunt May's graves can be visited by Spider-Man and the Avengers during the hubs of the game. * Peggy Carter (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - A deceased military agent with the Strategic Scientific Reserve and a co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D., who was a former love interest of Steve Rogers. She appears in portraits of Rogers' office and a locket he carries with him. She is also in a flashback sequence on which Rogers tells Parker and Watson about having fought the Devil's Breath infestation during World War II. * Stan Lee - A short-order cook who is a friend of Parker and Watson. He appears in a portrait in Parker's office standing next to the young couple. Plot 15 years ago, the Mad Titan Thanos, followed by his lieutenants the Black Order (Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive), attempted to decimate half of all life on Earth to retrieve the Tesseract, a cosmic artifact containing the Space Infinity Stone, until Thanos and his lieutenants were defeated by the newly-formed Avengers (Tony Stark / Iron Man, Steve Rogers / Captain America, Thor, Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, Clint Barton / Hawkeye and Bruce Banner / Hulk). Thanos was defeated and vanquished, the Black Order members were killed and the Tesseract was taken in to S.H.I.E.L.D. units for safekeeping. The battle between the united heroes and Thanos' forces was being witnessed by numerous citizens, including Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson. In present day (one year after the previous game), Peter is resuming his career as Spider-Man and his relationship with Mary Jane despite still mourning the loss of his aunt May during the Devil's Breath crisis. Along the way, he encounters young fangirl Kamala Khan, who owns a website where she publishes her fan-fiction stories about superheroes, and her two friends Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane's surrogate sister Anya Corazon, and manages to save the three from getting murdered by J. Jonah Jameson for ruining the popularity of his podcast. As Jameson is arrested, Spider-Man is praised as a greater hero by New York citizens and is invited to attend to the Mighty Men's Day event, a civilian festival which celebrates the 15 Year Anniversary of the Avengers' foundation, next day. Once there, Spider-Man is eventually greeted by the Avengers themselves (recently joined by Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel and Scott Lang / Ant-Man) and, to the citizens' (including Mary Jane's) joy, earns membership on the team. Meanwhile, Mayor Norman Osborn is overseeing experiments which may help cure his son Harry, who is still in stasis with a black, web-like substance to help cure him of his terminal disease, until his lab is broken through by Hydra units commanded by the Red Skull, who seeks to use Oscorp's resources for his plans of global control. Alerted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill of Skull's plans, the Avengers (accompanied by Spider-Man) raid Skull's lair in Russia, where they learn of Skull's plans to recreate the Devil's Breath virus and upgrade it into world-sized portions using one of the Kree Empire's planetary bombs and release it worldwide. Instructed by a mysterious voice in his mind, Spider-Man and Ant-Man manage to sabotage the bomb by removing the Devil's Breath canister and replacing it for a mystical crystal (which suddenly appears before them) into its core. The bomb explodes and releases a mysterious cloud which affects some of the humans on Earth, including Mary Jane and Kamala. Next day, Peter is training Miles Morales to become a new hero until they discover that Mary Jane and Kamala had manifested new superpowers. Mary Jane now has Flight and Pyrokinetic abilities, and Kamala has Size/Shape-shifting and Healing Factor. After inspecting the bomb's radiation, Danvers confirms the crystal Peter and Lang used is composed of Terrigen Mist, a alien substance responsible for awakening the abilities of Inhumans, a race of altered human beings who were the result of experiments on ancient humans by the Kree Empire. Learning of this, Mary Jane and Kamala are taken in by Danvers to Attilan, an interstellar empire and safe heaven for Inhumans ruled by their king Black Bolt and his Royal Family (Queen Medusa, Princess Crystal, philosopher Karnak, general Gorgon and their family dog and teleporter Lockjaw). After doing some training together, Mary Jane and Kamala are given by Danvers their nanotech suits and adopt the monikers of Firestar and Ms. Marvel respectively. Meanwhile, Peter goes with Rogers, Romanoff and Stark to confront and interrogate an apprehended Red Skull over the stolen Terrigen Crystal, on which Skull taunts that the recreation of the Devil's Breath was not his plan as he was merely a "vizier". Meanwhile, Barton and Hulk manage to stop a prison breakout at the Raft before interrogating Otto Octavius, who had become remorseful of his attempted actions against Norman Osborn, which indirectly resulted in May Parker's death. Just then, the Raft is invaded by Thanos (accompanied by Asgardian exiles Amora the Enchantress and Skurge the Executioner), who subdues Barton and Hulk and captures Octavius, but not before Barton implants a tracker in Octavius' neck so that the others will learn of Thanos' new plans. Back in the Avengers Tower, the heroes overhear that Thanos is building a new army with the aid of his new Black Order composed of some of Earth's most unstable criminals with the goal to decimate the people of Attilan, whom Thanos sees as a great threat to his future plans. The Avengers set out to do their best to stop him. Overhearing that Osborn is the next target Thanos aims for, Peter, Lang and Stark infiltrate Oscorp and sneak into Osborn's secret lab. There, they find Harry being experimented on until they are discovered by Norman. All the sudden, the lab is broken through by Kree captain Yon-Rogg and a brainwashed Doctor Octopus, who subdue the heroes and kidnap Harry, whose black substance (revealed to be an alien Symbiote) is then converted by Amora and transforms Harry into a mindless goblin-like monster under Thanos' control, becoming the "Dark Goblin". Despite the tension between them and Norman for keeping the truth about Harry's whereabouts in secret, Peter and the others decide to move on to their mission as they get discuss more plans to stop Thanos. Overhearing of Thanos' plans to gather together the pieces of the Infinity Gauntlet (a device capable of harnessing the six Infinity Stones), the Avengers split in small teams to find and destroy the fragments before the Black Order can reassemble them. Despite clashing with some of Spider-Man's enemies (including members of Octavius' Sinister Six), the heroes manage to destroy the fragments before the Black Order can collect them. On the middle of the Avengers' mission, Gwen and Anya sneak into Osborn's lab to further collect evidences of his envolvement with Thanos' attacks and expose him. The two succeed, although they are bitten by clones of the same spider which bit Morales before. Despite being discovered by Osborn's security guards as well as Yon-Rogg and Scorpion, the girls are saved by Spider-Man and Iron Man, who defeat the two villains and broadcast the collected data for all New York to see and hear. Overhearing Thanos' plans to end the existence of Inhumans permanently, the Avengers gather at Attilan, where they mount a defense and hold their own against Thanos' forces, which arrive via portals projected with a prototype of the Space Stone created with Oscorp's resources. During the battle, Octavius is freed from Thanos' bounds by Spider-Man and Thanos' army is routed. Mary Jane also manages to free Harry from his brainwashing, although he is still not cured from his mutation. An armored Thanos arrives on field and Spider-Man and the rest of the Avengers hold their own against him. Octavius provides Stark and Lang the resources to destroy the Devil's Breath generator before Thanos can use it, although he is killed by the Enchantress for his defiance. Overcoming his brainwashing, Harry manages to attack the Black Order members and kill them one by one before directly attacking Thanos, who severely wounds him. Peter, Stark and Lang battle and defeat Thanos and destroy the Devil's Breath generator, whih causes Thanos' armies (which were powered by the virus) to disintegrate. Peter and Mary Jane console Harry as he dies from his wounds and the Symbiote leaves his body. Thanos submerges from the wreackage and attempts to leave with the prototype Space Stone, but only to be wounded and killed with his own blade by Peter as Hulk destroys the prototype. As Peter and Mary Jane hold a funeral for Harry, Norman is soon arrested in the Raft on the wake of his criminal actions having been exposed by Gwen and Anya and Dr. Banner is made the new CEO of Oscorp, which is renamed Alchemax, as the Avengers resume to undo the damage caused by Thanos' forces. One month later, after New York fully returns to normal, Peter and Mary Jane eventually get married in a ceremony attended by their friends, including the Avengers. * In a Mid-Credit scene, Gwen and Anya visit Kamala and reveal to her that they gained spider-like powers, prompting Kamala to ask if they should call Peter or Stark. * In a Post-Credit scene, Harry's Symbiote is shown crawling in a alley of New York stalking former journalist of Daily Bugle Eddie Brock, who soon bonds with the organism and feels ready to get revenge on J. Jonah Jameson and Carlton Drake. Downloadable Content * See also: Marvel’s The Avenging Spider-Man/Downloadable Content The Avenging Spider-Man features six extra chapters which are available via downloadable content. Unlike the chapters of previous game, however, they feature other playable characters other than Spider-Man in stories which take place before, during and after the game's main storyline. Extra costumes for the characters are also available. Don't Stop Believin’ Set before the events of the game's story, the Guardians of the Galaxy travel into Nidavellir to stop Ronan the Accuser and his Kree forces, who were sent by Thanos to obtain the Infinity Gauntlet. Cold Claws Set before the events of the game's story, Winter Soldier, Black Cat and the Punisher are hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill to infiltrate a Hydra facility of Siberia to obtain files about Red Skull's plans. The trio also needs to outwit Hammerhead, who had escaped prison and is planning to settle unfinished business with Red Skull. During which, Punisher seeks his own revenge on Hammerhead for ordering his family's murder. Wakanda Forever! Set in the middle of the game's story, T'Challa / Black Panther pursues Erik Killmonger while crossing paths with Ulysses Klaw and Kraven the Hunter in the streets of New York City. Silver and Steel Set in the middle of the game's story, Silver Sable and Nebula raid an A.I.M. facility to hunt down and kill Wilson Fisk / Kingpin, who is at the time negociating with Scientist Supreme for the sake of resources to help clear his name and retake Fisk Industries. Webslinging Buddies Set after the mid-credit scene of the game's story, Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon put their new alter-egos of Ghost Spider and Araña respectively into a test by working together in taking down Madame Viper, who is experimenting on inmates of the Raft for her own plans for Hydra. Lethal Protectors Set after the post-credit scene of the game's story, Eddie Brock struggles to keep both his temper and the hunger of the Symbiote inside him under control while the two form an uneasy alliance to stop the Symbiotes unleashed by Carlton Drake in Life Foundation and led by the monstrous Riot. Visuals and Design of Characters While the game retains the same game visuals, design and animation as in the previous game and the ensemble cast of characters from the previous game retain their visuals from the previous story, the new characters (including the Avengers) are designed after their appearances in current comics as well as their actors' performances in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Additionally, Mary Jane Watson's Firestar costume is a hybrid of the one worn by the Liz Allan version of Firestar in the Ultimate Comics with Carol Danvers' Warbird costume. Spider-Man's Iron Spider suit is a hybrid of the one worn by Tom Holland's character in Avengers: Infinity War with Doctor Octopus' Superior Spider-Man costume. Soundtrack Along with mixes of the previous game's soundtrack, the game also uses replays from the Marvel Cinematic Universe film themes, such as the theme song of the Avengers' first film composed by Alan Silvestri. Also as in the MCU, the game features licensed vocal songs which are heard in the background. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Spider-Man Category:Avengers Category:Video games Category:Marvel Games Category:Games Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Superhero video games